Installing a column properly is a laborious, time consuming task. Columns are often shaped such that they do not have flat exterior surfaces suitable as a reference surface for plumbing the column. Furthermore, when the column is placed on a ground surface that is even slightly non-level, setting the column is a matter of trial and error with no reliable means for objectively testing for plumb.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for objectively determining a proper location for the top and bottom of a column before the column is installed.